chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Wawetseka Sequoia MacKenzie
Wawetseka Sequoia Eluwilussit Montgomery-MacKenzie (January 17, 1970-January 3, 2018) was a Chawosaurian Comrade and was the 1st Comrade President from 1988 to 2004, and is an activist and supporter of the Democratic Party with a little bit of Libertarian views and well outspoken, she is the oldest daughter of Abooksigun Eluwilussit and Adsila Ahyoka, she was from New York, she is the mother of Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII and Jacqueline Montgomery. She is also one of the people who are voting in favor of the federal country called the Continent Union and she has overgrown her weight from pregnancy to eating and loves her weight today, she loved her weight from her youth. A Cold War Liberal as a young woman in the 80s, she supported Civil Rights, there were times she supported Labor Unions, and the War on Poverty and Democracy, and opposed the Soviet Union and Communism. Wawetseka was a young Aids Activist and worked with her parents and opposed the presidency of Ronald Reagan, she became a Rockefeller Republican in 1986 and still opposed Reagan and when Clinton became president for the second term, she became a Democrat, but became a member of the New Democrat System, thereby promoting Conservative and Progressive views in the Democratic Party. In 1987, she won her first election to the Comrade Presidency over her future husband, Johnathan F. MacKenzie. Her first term was based on Libertarianism, but she on the losing edge to her next Republican Opponent, Garfield Mondale. But Mondale's accidental coming out recording changed all of that, by November 3, 1992, Sequoia became the first woman to have won a landslide because her landslide reelection was Chawosauria's second recorded landslide victory after the 1975 Monarchical Election. Her 1992 Landslide Victory sparked controversy among Chawosauria's LGBT Community, labeling her Reelection, an Anti-LGBT Election. The Chawosaurian LGBT Community criticized Sequoia for not taking a stand for the LGBT Community over her Landslide Victory. Sequoia's second term was narrowly peaceful, she faced a little fierce opposition from Republicans. In her third Reelection Campaign, she faced and dealt with rising Anti-Libertarian Sentiment among her own party, Progressives, Socialists, and other Libertarians, and Conservatives. She faced a fierce challenge from a Progressive Republican, Glasgow E. McCarthy. Glasgow was a Progressive, kinda the Bernie Sanders of the GOP in Chawosauria. Sequoia was heavily disliked by Glasgow and her own party. On November 5, 1996, she won another landslide, but lost 13 states, in 1992, she lost 2 states. Her third term was peaceful and quiet, she barely faced opposition, she attempted to push for a legislation legalizing same-sex marriage in 1998 but failed, she received widespread gratitude and appreciation from the LGBT Community and their liberal supporters. In 1999, she faced intense opposition from Conservatives for her same-sex marriage legalization attempt, causing her own husband to rise in the Republican Party in her opposition, making her fourth reelection campaign awkward and worse. Sequoia and her husband fought politically pretty badly, dividing her families very badly. It was a bad election just like the 2000 U.S. Presidential Election between Bush and Gore. The Comrade Delegates were tied between Sequoia and Montgomery, 269-269 Scores for the two candidates, the Election commission had to rely on the Popular Vote instead, Sequoia narrowly won the popular vote in one point, giving Sequoia a fourth term. Sequoia's 4th term was not peaceful at all, in 2001, the United States was invaded by Jihadist Terrorists in New York City, starting the War on Terror, and her husband died of Brain Cancer a month after 9/11, giving her a sink in her approval ratings, the United States overthrew the Theocracy of Afghanistan in 2001, and in 2003, the United States invaded Iraq due to fear that Saddam Hussein might had nuclear weapons and the Bush Administration had committed war crimes in the Middle East, Sequoia supported the Bush Administration's handling in the War on Terror, alienating Chawosauria's Isolationism Foreign Policy, her Libertarian Constituents, and some of her Anti-War and Pacifist Constituents, Sequoia was very despised as a "Bush Elite". Her 5th Reelection Campaign was preparing, but faced ugly opposition from 70 to 90% of all Chawosaurian Civilians around Mainstream Chawosauria literally Chawosauria-wide. In 2003, California threatened to vote against her if she doesn't step down. Sequoia finally stepped down voluntarily. Sequoia's decision to step down badly backfired, her party nominated a Sexist White Supremacist from Europe, Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck to represent their party, deeply and ultimately tarnishing her legacy and image among Racial and Gender Minorites because she still refuses to reenter the race because she "now believes in Term Limits". In 2004, Bismarck won the 2004 Election and succeeded Sequoia. She became a mother to five children, she lost her husband in a war with Brain Cancer and she lost her other husband to a heart attack. She will move to Canada by the time her daughter completes her School Term by May of 2017. On the morning of January 3, 2018, it was announced that Sequoia suddenly passed away on the exact first anniversary of her father's death on January 3, 2017. Her death was far more shocking than her father's. Left-Libertarianism Left-libertarianism (or left-wing libertarianism) names several related but distinct approaches to political and social theory, which stresses both individual freedom and social equality. In its classical usage, left-libertarianism is a synonym for anti-authoritarian varieties of left-wing politics, i.e. libertarian socialism, which includes anarchism and libertarian Marxism.12 Left-libertarianism can also refer to non-anarchist and non-Marxist political positions associated with academic philosophers Hillel Steiner, Philippe Van Parijs, and Peter Vallentyne that combine self-ownership with an egalitarian approach to natural resources.3 Left-libertarians, while maintaining full respect for personal property, are skeptical of or fully against private property, arguing that neither claiming nor mixing one's labor with natural resources is enough to generate full private property rights,45 and maintain that natural resources (land, oil, gold, vegetation) should be held in an egalitarian manner, either unowned or owned collectively. Those left-libertarians who support private property do so under the condition that recompense is offered to the local community.5 Many left-libertarian schools of thought are communist, advocating the eventual replacement of money with labor vouchers or decentralized planning. On the other hand, left-wing market anarchism, which includes Pierre-Joseph Proudhon's mutualism and Samuel Edward Konkin III's agorism, appeals to left-wing concerns such as egalitarianism, gender and sexuality, class, immigration, and environmentalism within the paradigm of a socialist free market.1 In the US, the word "libertarian" has become associated with capitalist libertarianism, after Murray Rothbard and Karl Hess reached out to the New Left in the 1960s.6 However, until then political usage of the word was associated exclusively with anti-capitalism, and in most parts of the world such an association still predominates. Early Life Childhood Wawetseka was born on January 17, 1970, in New York City, she was very close to her mother and she was a passing student, she was very smart in all her grades and she also has many political interests, as the biggest 1984 Election gave Reagan a Landslide vote, as many people in New York City, she opposed Reagan. Teens Wawetseka went to the Trump Tower with her friends many times and enjoyed her times in the 1980s, her mother sometimes went with her, which Wawetseka enjoys because Wawetseka was so close with her mother, and she was a straight A student with a great honor-roll record. She moved from her Mother's religion to an Agnostic at the age of 16, she today self-describe herself as an Agnostic. Air Force seeking Wawetseka was seeking for the air force, she registered in 1988 and she had no ability to go to college, but she got pregnant so she was forced to give up with air force seeking to avoid student debt for when she goes to college. Education Wawetseka has a great record, she won many awards and she has also made a successful trip to Oregon. Comrade Presidency (1988-2004) In the 1987 Comrade Elections, Sequoia ran a Cold War Liberal Platform based on Supporting Democracy, Labor Unions, the Civil Rights Movement, the Nuclear Freeze Movement, the War on Poverty and Lyndon B. Johnson's Great Society, and the Feminist Movement. But due to a huge Conservative Alignment in the United States during the 1980s, Sequoia feared a Conservative Opponent, until a Reagan Democrat running as a Republican, Johnathan F. MacKenzie, her future husband and Republican Opponent, both Sequoia and MacKenzie ran as Cold War Liberals. The Result was a 392-145 Delegate Victory for Sequoia and her becoming the first Comrade President. First Term (1988-1992) when she was elected in 1987.]] Wawetseka won the Comrade Election of 1987 with a 392-145 delegation over her future husband, [[Johnathan MacKenzie|'Johnathan MacKenzie']]. First 100 days Wawetseka establishes the Libertarian Presidency, with her Isolationist Foreign Policy, opposition to the George Bush Administration. College Graduation and Birth of Johnathan Montgomery Wawetseka gave birth in 1990, the first time a Chawosaurian Comrade gave birth during Comrade Service, Timothy Max Roosevelt ordered a resolution to determine that does not happen again. Comrade Taxes Wawetseka cut taxation on Comrades and then decreased the Comrade Budget, and in her Libertarian Ideology, she provided the right to Tax Resistance. Workers' Self-Management Wawetseka established Workers' Right to Manage their Working Conditions and Positions in the Comrade Community, she had done a successful job into providing Workers' Independence. Second Term (1992-1996) Landslide Reelection Wawetseka won a landslide reelection in 1992, the second landslide in Chawosaurian History, winning 48-2 states and 532-6 delegates over Garfield Mondale. The Causes of Sequoia's huge victory was Mondale accidentally coming out as Gay, ultimately tarnishing him and ruining his chances to take on Sequoia. Causing Sequoia to win Chawosauria's second largest landslide to any political office after 1975. Making Sequoia the first woman in Chawosaurian History tobe both elected and reelected in a landslide. Second 100 days Wawetseka signed Libertarian Executive Orders on defunding the military, tax cuts on corporations and cutting regulations. Energy and Environmental Policies Wawetseka did increased Environmental Protection, she supported Energy Independence and Environmental Protection. Her Environmentalist Constituents praised her for that. Voluntary Society As part of the Libertarian Ideology, she provided the Comrade Voluntary System, providing Cities and more with items through Voluntary Systems. Third Term (1997-1999) Wawetseka was prepared to run again for her third term, with Sequoia running against a Progressive Republican, many speculated that Glasgow would win until Sequoia won a 461-77 Delegation over Glasgow E. McCarthy in 1997. Third 100 days Wawetseka done Clintonist policies on Border Security, Environment and more. Free Trade Wawetseka supported Free Trade, supporting NAFTA and the World Trade Organization, she had been a champion for Free Trade and her presidency cooperated with NAFTA. Night-Watchman State She provided in the Comrade Community a Night-Watchman State, at the time it was hugely controversial, a belief in a Minarchist Government, the Comrade Government was Minarchist. Egalitarian Society Wawetseka provided the Egalitarian Deal, where minorites have Eqaul Rights and Opportunity. Fourth Term (2000-2004) Wawetseka won a 269-269 tie with her husband, Johnathan Saint Montgomery VI in 1999. Wawetseka won the Popular Vote, causing her to win. Fourth 100 days Her 4th 100 Days was Disastrous, Massive Anti-Seqouia Protests spreading across the Comrade Faction of Chawosauria, barely got any Acomplishments finished, the Alientation against her Libertarian Constituency, sinking in the Approval Ratings. September 11 Attacks Wawetseka had been involved in Volunteering for victims in the 9/11 Attacks. She betrayed her Libertarian Base by supporting the Patriot Act. Alienating much of her Libertarian Constituents, her approval ratings dissolved to 40% from 45%. 9/11 marks the beginning of the end of the Sequoia Era. Global War on Terror Wawetseka supported most of the Bush Doctrine that included Terrorism. She supported the Wars and Invasions of the Middle East, gave her a dropping sinking in the Approval Ratings, violating her Pacifist Constituency. Decision Not to Run for the 5th Term .]] Due to Sequoia's Role in 9/11 and the War on Terror, supported the Invasion of Iraq in 2003, supported the Bush Tax Cuts, supported Corporate Money, Corporate America, gave her a Sunk in her Approval Ratings, the states she won narrowly, Missouri, Washington State, Wisconsin, have threatened to vote for her next Republican Opponent in the 2004 Comrade Presidential Election if she runs again, threatening her a Decisive Defeat, but wasn't enough to stop her from running for a 5th Term until California threatened to switch sides into Republican for the first time in the History of the Comrade Californian Province, which would lead Sequoia to lose in a Big Decisive Defeat with no Doubts, she announced she's stepping down as Comrade President on June 13, 2003. It became Indicated that she would'if lost by a landslide, commentators credited this decision not to run for a 5th term as a smart move and stunning sacrifice due to the Indication. On January 1, 2005, she was succeeded by Jonathan Bismarck, a Swiss-Born Far-Right Fascist Registered Democrat. Wawetseka Sequoia Montgomery-Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck Transition Bismarck won a surprise victory over Edward McCarthy, who was supposed tobe Sequoia's true successor, since Bismarck's victory, many wished Sequoia had not stepped down because of Bismarck's racism and refusal to recognize the Civil Rights Act of 1964. Many Chawosaurian Voters regretted Sequoia's decision to decline her position as Comrade President, others disregard her as "weak" and "spineless". Even Sequoia regretted her decision to step down. After Bismarck won the election of 2004, she met Bismarck face to face and openly congratulated him for his election. 2017 Fifth Term Campaign Bid Scenario On July 25, 2017, The Chawosaurian Commission of Electoral Predictions and Scenarios have released Scenario Map that if Sequoia had run for a fifth term, she would've been Landslided by her 5th Republican Challenger. The CCEPS released it as a joke, but that was predicted in 2003 and was confirmed that this scenario literally would've happened if Sequoia didn't step down. This 2017 Scenario Release was widely condemned as Bullying. In Sequoia's fourth term, her final term was haunted by the after of the September 11 Attacks and the duration of the George W. Bush Era in the War on Terror. Sequoia supported Bush's efforts in the War on Terror, which Bush had committed War Crimes, invaded Iraq in 2003 due to the paranoia of Iraq's possible Nuclear Weapons Construction, Misleading the U.S. Military. Sequoia's support for the Bush Foreign Policy in the Middle East sparked Widespread Alienation against her own Supporters, Alienation so Widespread that if Sequoia had ran for the 5th term, she would've been voted out of office by her own Supporters by a landslide. Post-Presidency (2005-2018) Wawetseka won an approval rating with 78% approval. Family Time (2005-2009) Wawetseka went on to retire heavily early and her husband, Johnathan F. MacKenzie who is also retired has more money to support the family, they often go to vacations each Winter and Summer and they rechoiced more freedom from public service. Voted for her son in the 2007 Comrade Elections, and again in 2017. United States Presidential Election of 2008 Despite voted for Mike Gravel in 2008 in the Democratic Primaries, she voted for Obama in the general election and continued to support from then on to 2017. Role in Chawosauria Sequoia has been retired from Chawosauria and still has a role in the nation, but not much of a role in the Chawosaurian Revolution. Declining Health Since May 23, 2017, Sequoia showed signs of loss of health, with losing rates of health due to her constant smoking of Cigars, her husband also has Declining health, his old age which it's in the late 60s as of 2017 started to effect him worse then Sequoia. Worries Jackie Montgomery because her mother and stepfather are the only guardians she and her stepsiblings have, Sequoia and Mac are very old, Sequoia is 47, about tobe 50 by 2020, and Mac is 68, about tobe 70 by 2019. Activism Wawetseka is known to Chawosauria as a political advocate for the modern times. Aids Activism Wawetseka showed strong support for the LGBT Community to combat AIDS and opposed Reagan's actions on the epidemic, however, Wawetseka has been fighting for LGBT Rights since her teens. LGBT Rights Wawetseka has been an LGBT Rights Activist since High School, she opposed laws and policies against LGBT People and she even supported the laws supporting marriage equality. Racial Justice Wawetseka has always disregards Reagan's Civil Rights Record, which is not good, however, Wawetseka supports Racial Justice and believes in Egalitarianism. Social Justice Wawetseka supports Social Justice and then she supports affirmative actions. Death and Funeral Due to Sequoia's poor health, she was overweight, a smoking addiction and a sleepy alcoholic, as a result, she suddenly passed away on the dawn of January 3, 2018, in her home in Niagara, Ontario, Canada., at the age of 47. Public Response When the News had broke that Sequoia passed away, Chawosaurians, who liked her or disliked her, responded in shock, Chawosaurians were shell-hocked because her father died a year ago and she died on the first anniversary of her father's death, this was a huge blow to Chawosaurians and one of Chawosauria's most shocking deaths in Chawosaurian History. The people who hated Sequoia mourned and regretted her death more than the people who supported her ironically. Personality Wawetseka is very compassionate towards everybody, she is a very possessive mother and stepmother towards her children and stepchildren, especially possessive towards her favorite child, Johnathan Montgomery, Wawetseka had a difficult time seeing her child leave, and will be the same when the time her daughter, Jacqueline Montgomery leaves. She was seen to make Harshly Tough Decisions for the good of others over herself, In her time as Comrade President, she loved Comrade Presidential Power, but in her Fourth Term, which was disastrous, she was known to make Tough Decisions regarding the September 11 Attacks, which would mark the ultimate end of her Presidency whole, but took Four Years, she supported the War on Terror, supporting the Iraq War and the Afghanistan War, the United Nations, and NATO, Alienating her Libertarian Supporters, which was very tough on her, the Tough Decisions she made backfired on her, in 2002, an Indication that she would lose in a landslide by the time she runs for a 5th term. In Response, she made a decision not to run for a 5th term and volunteerally steps down as Comrade President and excepts the first time, she was given a Term Limit. Her next Toughest Decision was when Jonathan Bismarck narrowly won the 2004 Comrade Elections, she reluctantly turned over the Comrade Presidential Position to him despite he was a White Supremacist. Controversy Facts are coming soon Family & Children Wawetseka loves her family and friends, extremely especially her two children, Johnathan and Jacqueline. Personal Life As Wawetskea gave birth to two children nine years apart, two of the pregnancies were diabetic, when Sequoia got pregnant in 1989, it was a dangerous pregnant that nearly gave her and her baby aids, but weaken her immune system because the pregnancy was that bad, after she gave birth to a son on January 26, 1990, her newborn son, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII was in terrible health, she was told by her doctor not to get pregnant again because her immune system is too weak, in 1998, she got pregnant again, but this time, her second pregnancy was far the most deadly and the least healthier, she gained more weight as part of the development of diabetes, on October 26, 1999, when Sequoia gave birth to a daughter, Jacqueline Montgomery, her newborn daughter was in deeply terrible health worst than her brother, she was warned that her 3rd pregnancy would kill her and her 3rd baby, Sequoia has never gotten pregnant again, in response to the warning, she showed fear that she might violate the warning, so she asked for an Oophorectomy (Ovary Removal Surgery), she was acknowledged that this sergury was madly expensive, but her parents were of the wealthy class, they paid for all the surgery and her ovaries were gone. Voting History (1988-2016) Sequoia voted Democratic between 1988 to 2012 but voted Libertarian in 2016. Because of her death, 2016 is the last election year Sequoia has cast her ballot. See also * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII- Son * ''New York v. Montgomery'' * Abooksigun Eluwilussit- Father * Adsila Ahyoka- Mother Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Chawosaurian Comrade President Category:American Liberal Category:Libertarian Category:Chawosauria's most Biggest Screwups